


Reno

by froxyn



Series: Not as Simple as a Threesome... [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Reno

Title: Reno  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles/Ethan  
Timeline: Ten months after Tesla.  
Synopsis: Ethan's wish of seeing the baby was granted. The baby is now three months old, will another wish be granted as well?  
Author's Note: First of all, thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com). Second of all, this fic contains character death.

 

Ethan grinned as he shifted in the chair and held out his hands. "Come here, Reno."

Giles rolled his eyes as he handed the baby to Ethan. "His name is Matthew, Ethan...not Reno."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Matthew Henry Holden Giles." He shook his head in amusement as he smiled at the baby. "Why they would give you a name such as that, I'll never know."

Buffy laughed as she sat down on the couch. "Because 'Reno' is so much better. Besides...you know where the names come from."

"Yeah, but...Holden?"

Giles stroked his son's dark hair and then ran his fingers through Ethan's before settling down on the couch next to Buffy. "You know, you've never told us why 'Reno'..."

Ethan's smile faded slightly. He bent his head and kissed Matthew's forehead before taking a deep breath and looking over at Buffy and Giles.

"Reno...well, Reno's a town where horrible beginnings have wonderful outcomes. That's where my life changed." He glanced at Emma as she wandered into the room and laid down next to his chair. "My magick was taken...I came here to offer an apology and to seek forgiveness. And...I stumbled into...love."

"Ethan..." Buffy breathed, lifting her head from Giles' shoulder.

"I could be calling him 'Mind-Blowing Sex', but I think Reno is a little more appropriate...don't you?" His smile resurfaced, a nervous and slightly sad smile. "Though I've kinda fallen off pace in that regard, haven't I?"

Emma looked up at Ethan and tilted her head, a blue light flickering in her chocolate brown eyes. Tesla, the being occupying Emma's canine body, easily heard the unspoken wish. She had the ability to grant him this...just as she had granted Ethan's wish of being able to hold on long enough to see the baby. She had even given him time to bond with the child.

But, his time was quickly running out...and she could do nothing to extend it. However, she _could_ give him the energy to enjoy his last few days.

The blue light flickered in her eyes again.

Ethan took a deep breath and shifted the child in his arms, his eyes darkening a shade as he stared into Giles'...and then Buffy's...eyes. He felt his heart rate increase as his arousal grew.

"God, how I've missed you both..."

Giles' eyes widened, the unmistakeable look of intent showing in Ethan's eyes. A look that he hadn't seen in months. The desire had always been there, but the intent had always been smothered by his fatigue.

"Ethan?"

"Oh, fuck...I want you." Ethan whispered thickly, staring into Giles' eyes before shifting his gaze to a very surprised looking Buffy. "I want to be inside of you...I want to fuck you while he's in my throat..."

For the first time in months, Buffy felt, rather than just heard, Ethan's words. She glanced at his groin and smiled as she saw the bulge in his jeans that signified exactly what Ethan was feeling at the moment.

"What's going on, Ethan?" She asked, wonder in her eyes.

He shook his head and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know...but, I do know that I've got an extremely hard cock and a baby in my arms. Maybe one of you should take him?"

As Buffy and Giles moved from the couch, Emma stood up and stretched before heading up the stairs towards the baby's room. She'd keep an eye on the child for them.

* * *

By the time that Giles had come back downstairs after settling Matthew and giving Emma a quick pat, Ethan and Buffy had already moved into Ethan's bedroom. Not only were they in the bedroom, but they were already naked and sprawled across Ethan's bed. Giles hurriedly undressed, inhaling sharply as he watched Buffy's back arch when Ethan pulled her nipple into his mouth.

He muttered a soft curse and then carefully climbed onto the bed, lowering his mouth to Ethan's back and placing a line of open-mouthed kisses up his spine. Ethan groaned against Buffy's breast as he felt Giles' erection against the back of his thigh.

"Are you sure?" Giles whispered hotly into Ethan's ear before gently nibbling along the cartilage.

"Oh, fuck yeah..." Ethan answered as Buffy's fingers wrapped around his erection.

"Tell us if you need to stop?" Giles asked, reaching around and covering Buffy's hand with his.

"Uh-huh." Ethan groaned, his body trembling with need. "Please..."

Giles met Buffy's eyes and offered her a tender smile. She returned the smile with a warm one of her own as Giles shifted, removing his hand from hers. Ethan groaned in protest, causing Giles to chuckle softly.

"It's alright, Ethan..." He whispered huskily, gently rolling the other man onto his back and leaning over him. "I just think it'll be easier like this, yeah?"

Instead of answering him, Ethan wrapped his hand around the back of Giles' neck and pulled him down. He plunged his tongue into Giles' mouth, his short nails scratching Giles' neck as Buffy's mouth engulfed his cock. His free hand found Giles' erection and he was rewarded with a deep, rumbling growl as Giles thrust his hips forward.

Buffy lifted her eyes at the sound of the growl, inhaling sharply at the sight of her husband and Ethan kissing so wantonly. She smiled inwardly as Ethan's right hand moved from Giles' neck to the back of her head, silently urging her to quicken her pace. She obliged, closing her eyes as Ethan tore his mouth from Giles' and groaned her name.

Feeling his cock thicken in her mouth, she released him and moved up his body. Straddling his thigh, she ground her aching core against him and shook her head as Ethan stared at her in protest.

"You...were too close, E."

Ethan grinned as he felt Giles' cock throb in his hand and Buffy's juices coat his thigh. "I'm not the only one who's close, love."

He glanced at Giles, giving the firm flesh in his hand one more firm stroke before letting go and gliding his fingers along Giles' stomach. His grin softened as he noticed the seriousness in his friend's eyes.

"Rupert?"

"How is this happening, Ethan?" Giles whispered, his chest heaving as his trembling fingers stroked the side of Ethan's face.

Ethan leaned into Giles' touch, sliding his hands to Buffy's hips and pulling her over his erection. "I don't know. But...I don't want to waste the opportunity that's been given to me..."

"Magick?" Buffy whispered as she slid her core along his length.

"Have none." Ethan responded, his eyes staring into hers. "God, fuck me, Buffy..."

Giles watched as Buffy lifted her hips and guided Ethan's cock into her. A smile formed on his lips as Ethan groaned loudly, arching his back as he matched Buffy's movements. He placed two fingers over Ethan's lips and shook his head.

"You'll wake Matthew."

"Reno." Ethan mumbled under Giles' warm touch, before pulling Giles' middle finger between his lips.

Giles chuckled and pulled his finger from Ethan's mouth. "No arguing about the baby's name right now...the point is, if you're not careful, you'll wake him. And then this will be over before it can really get started..."

Mischief flickered in Ethan's dark eyes. "Then maybe...you should do...something to keep me quiet..."

Buffy bit her lip to stifle her groan she watched Giles lower his mouth to Ethan's, kissing him deeply before shifting his body and kneeling next to Ethan's head. Giles took a deep breath and then pushed his thick cock into Ethan's mouth, his own groan escaping his lips as Ethan began to suck.

As Buffy covered his mouth with hers and pushed her tongue between his lips, he knew that none of them were going to last very long this time. But, for some reason...it didn't seem to matter. Because something was telling him that they'd have another chance...

* * *

Three bodies heaped together on the bed, each gasping for breath as the sweat and other bodily fluids dried on their skin. Buffy kissed Ethan, sweeping her tongue into his mouth and groaning when she tasted her husband on his tongue.

It didn't take long for the passion to renew itself. Hands touching and fondling, lips tasting and teasing, tongues stroking and enticing, whispers begging for more. Giles wasn't sure how he had ended up on his back, warm masculine hands rolling a condom onto his cock as his wife straddled his face. And as he felt Ethan straddle his hips, his erection being guided into Ethan's ass, he realized that he didn't care.

He buried his tongue in Buffy's wet folds, lapping and sucking at the sensitive flesh, bucking his hips against Ethan as he heard the telltale sounds of the other man kissing his wife. And when he felt Buffy's hand lift Ethan's heavy cock from his abdomen, he decided that he would do everything in his power to make it last this time.

He moved his hands to Ethan's hips, gripping him tightly and forcing Ethan to slow down. At the same time, he calmed the frantic pace of his tongue...smiling as Buffy took the hint and slowed her own movements.

He heard the whispered 'I love you' come from Ethan's lips between kisses, his hips involuntarily slamming up against him. Ethan groaned and lowered his left hand to Giles' chest, tenderly stroking the heated skin.

"Love you too, Rip..."

Giles' fingers flexed against Ethan's hip, his thumb rubbing a gentle circle in response to Ethan's statement. As they each settled into a slow and gentle rhythm against one another, Giles made a silent plea to his son to sleep throughout the night...just this once.

* * *

Three bodies curled together on the bed, limbs entwined...the bedclothes in a horrible state of disarray. Giles lifted his head with some effort when the bedroom door opened just a crack. He lowered his head and licked his dry lips as Emma pushed the door open a bit further and slipped into the room.

He felt Buffy's fingers lovingly stroke his chest and Ethan place a tender kiss on the side of his neck. He smiled as he heard Ethan's thick London accent in his ear, felt the warm breath ghost over his skin as Ethan spoke.

"Well, now...I think we _all_ needed that."

Buffy chuckled in agreement. "Been a long time..."

"Mm-hm..." Giles murmured, forcing his eyes back open to find Ethan smiling at him. "You alright, E?"

"Yeah, mate...I'm good." Ethan answered tenderly before meeting Buffy's eyes. "You, love?"

"Tired...a _good_ tired, but tired. Yeah, all good here."

Buffy looked to her husband, tilting her head in concern when she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Giles? Are you okay?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded, turning his gaze to Ethan. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he saw the tiniest flicker of blue light in Ethan's dark brown irises.

"What the..." He pushed himself up quickly, staring at Ethan as his mouth dropped open.

"Giles!" Buffy complained as she was pushed off of his body.

"Rupert?" Ethan asked softly, worry in his eyes as he sat up as well.

Giles lifted a shaking hand to the side of Ethan's face, studying his eyes intently. "There was a light..."

"What?" Ethan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You...you said there was no magick." Giles whispered, panic edging into his voice.

"Giles..."

Ethan glanced at Buffy, licking his lips before shaking his head quickly. "There's not...I...they took it from me, Rupert. I have no magick..."

"I saw it. A blue light." Giles leaned forward and sniffed deeply at Ethan's neck. "But, I smell no magick..."

"There is no magick here." A soft female voice stated, startling the three sitting on the bed. "Please, I mean no harm...I'm here to protect Ethan's soul."

"Protect Ethan's...who the hell are you?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes as she grabbed the blanket and flung it over their bodies. She was curious, but oddly felt no threat from the being with the piercing blue eyes.

The being smiled and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Ethan. "My name is Ravishnteslizcoatlarish'marahnij."

"What?" Buffy questioned, trying to work her tongue around the syllables.

Ethan stared at the being for a moment before he made the connection. "Emma?"

"Most humans call me Tesla..." She smiled and gently stroked Ethan's hair. "You know me as Emma."

Buffy and Giles shared a quick glance, resulting in Giles shrugging his left shoulder in response to Buffy's unspoken question.

"Emma has been my host as I've sat by Ethan during these past few months. I'll stay with him when time comes for him to leave this world...and I will guide him into the next. His destiny is bright and rich there."

"The next?" Giles whispered, glancing at Ethan when Ethan lowered his head.

"I'm still dying, aren't I?"

Tesla tilted her head slightly. "Did you think otherwise, Ethan?"

"I thought...well, with everything that's happened, I..." Ethan exhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "I hoped."

"You wished to remain here until the child was born. I granted that wish and gave you time to bond with him." Tesla placed two fingers under his chin and gently lifted his face until she could see into his eyes. "I wanted your final days to be happy...I thought this was what you wanted. If I was wrong, please accept my deepest regrets for misunderstanding."

"Final days?" Ethan gasped, his eyes filling with tears.

Tesla nodded and brushed her lips across his forehead. "The time is near, Ethan. There's nothing that can be done to stop it...he's tried so many different avenues..."

"He? He who?"

"Rupert, of course. But, nothing could be done." She turned her blue eyes to Giles and sighed. "Please feel no guilt here, Rupert."

"Don't...don't take him." Giles whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat when Buffy laced her fingers with his.

"He has a few days yet...but, it _is_ his time, Rupert. I'm so very sorry."

"Rip, mate..." Ethan started, pausing when he saw the tear roll down Giles' cheek. He turned his eyes to Buffy, not really surprised to see the tears on her cheeks as well. "Oh, love..."

Tesla stood and smiled tenderly. "Spend these days together...with one another, loving one another...always remember and he will always remain. Teach Reno the art of sorcery, but keep him far from Chaos...Ethan will keep him safe, just as he will protect you and your friends..."

With another loving stroke through Ethan's hair, Tesla took a step back and closed her eyes. And then she was gone, replaced once again with Emma...a loving dog who adoringly nudged Ethan's hand before turning and slipping back out the door.

The room was quiet for a few moments and then a small smile appeared on Ethan's lips.

"She called him Reno too..."

His own tears fell as Buffy and Giles pulled him into their arms without saying another word.

* * *

_One Week Later..._

The Scoobies sat in the Gileses living room. Rupert Giles nursed a tumbler full of scotch as he stared out the window, a tiny smile on his face. Buffy Giles chuckled softly as she read through the letter that had been left for her by Ethan. Matthew Giles was being held in Willow's arms, laughing as he normally did. Emma walked up to Giles and gently nudged his hand. He looked down and smiled, running his fingers through her soft fur.

"I know you miss him, Em." He stated quietly.

Emma licked his hand and then sat down, resting her chin on the window sill. Giles watched her for a few moments, gently stroking her head. Tesla had left Emma's body as Ethan took his last breath...but the affection that Emma had felt for Ethan had been real. And now she was hurting as much as Buffy and Giles were.

Giles turned around when he heard his son give a shrill giggle. He had only ever heard the boy make that particular noise when Ethan would tickle his ribs. But, Ethan wasn't here tickling his child's ribs...at least, not that Giles could see. After all they'd been through, he would never rule out the possibility of Ethan actually being there in some form at that moment...

Willow sat down next to Buffy and spoke softly to her. Giles smiled and placed his half-empty tumbler on the bookcase before walking over and reaching down for the baby.

"Come on, Reno...you can help Daddy do something outside..."

Willow arched an eyebrow. She'd heard Ethan call Matthew 'Reno', but she had also heard Giles argue with Ethan that the child's name was 'Matthew' and definitely _not_ 'Reno'. Before she could say anything, Xander plopped down beside of her and looked up at Giles.

"Okay, so I can understand 'Matt' or 'Mattie' or 'Hank' or 'Harry', but...how the hell do you get 'Reno' out of Matthew Henry Holden Giles? I just don't get it."

Buffy and Giles shared a loving smile before glancing at the picture on the mantel...a picture of Ethan Rayne, smiling brightly...the flicker of blue showing faintly in his left eye. Giles looked down at his son and then smiled at Xander.

"Ethan."

It was the simplest answer that Giles could give for a complex situation. Xander merely smiled and gave Giles a nod.

One day he'd tell Buffy and Giles that he understood...but not today.

"Reno Giles...I like it."

 

~ End


End file.
